A variety of technologies call for a switch activator that allows mechanical activation of a switch housed within a case. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,873, issued Jan. 18, 2005 discloses a computer pointing device, such as a mouse or trackball, that includes a reverse cantilever button assembly to match strength-related variations in user hand size. In one embodiment a button assembly is built with two cantilever beams, the fulcrums for each beam being at opposite ends of the button assembly.
Another technology relates to batteries. For example military specification MIL-PRF-49471B, paragraph 4.7.17, requires a state-of-charge-indicator (SOCI) to not illuminate when “pressed against a flat, transparent surface with a normal force of 5 pounds minimum.” Further complicating matters is the fact that the SOCI printed circuit board assembly, which contains the push-button switch, mechanically floats inside the battery case. So it is difficult to prevent inadvertent operation while still allowing the end user convenient access to the switch.
The MIL-PRF-49471B base document is available at http://assist.daps.dla.mil/quicksearch/. Paragraph 4.7.17 is modified under RFW-GA204-012, 13 Apr. 2006.